forsaken
by hi- i'm ethan
Summary: The avengers saved New York but Loki vanished before they could catch him. Now a new band has appeared and guess who's in it? But other than the silver tongued god; they have a shape shifter, a fictional prince, and wizard (turned master of death) and they aren't gonna let him go. Avengers crossed over with the; Hobbit, Twilight series and Harry Potter series. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING! ADULT THEMES AND SWEARING WILL BE IN THIS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SAME SE RELATIONSHIPS- GET OUT NOW WHILST YOU'RE STILL INNOCENT!

* * *

the avengers all sat around the table as phil coulson began to pass around files and pull up countless images on the large screen.

"they call themselves the forsaken devils. a highly successful rock band with 5 members." he began "kili durin." an image showed a handsome young man with mischievous dark chocolate eyes with shoulder length dreadlocks and a three day stubble dressed in a pair of tight denim trousers, spray painted bright pink steel toe capped boots and his torso was covered in blue paint and in a celtic design.

"he is the bassist, composer and manager of the band. he arrived on earth a few years ago in america and was bought in and looked after by our next subject." he pulled up another set of images and natasha was hard pressed not to awe like her male companions.

a muscular young teen wearing a pair of tight leather short shorts, knee high military boots, smiley face head phones and a dog collar with short messy bed hair and smile was on all fours in front of a smirking kili who was holding a leash, "seth clearwater; a 'skin changer' from forks; he's in a relationship with kili and the band's security detail and any additional music arrangement."

tony smirked at how steve and phil blushed slightly at the picture and then bit back his gasp at the beauty who came upon the screen next.

the picture showed a hard eyed china doll dressed in a traditional kimono with silver lilies decorating the black silk, sitting next to a laughing kili who was wearing a men's kimono and holding a bottle of sake aloft in a triumphant manner. he had impossible green eyes and wavy short hair, akin to a raven's and skin like a pearl's.

"harry potter. the lead guitarist and fan favourite. they call him 'the broken doll' due to his sweet nature and his dark past. we couldn't find much about it but we do know that he was sexually abused at one point."

this made them all fume in anger as another image showed a madly blushing harry between to handsome twins who were dressed like stereotypical nurses from the 40's, but the dresses were made of latex and they wore 15 inch platform boots. phil then grunted as he let 2 ring binders slam heavily onto the table.

"the devil twins tiberius and atlas. these are just their small offences. drum and guitar these two are notorious pranksters and flirts but they are fiercely protective of harry and kili. they've been known to personally confront those that threaten them."

another image was pulled up of the twin, this time both dressed in lime green hoodies, deep brown shorts an white converses. both looked identical in looks but tiberius had tomato red hair that was half up and half down and atlas had a lemon yellow mohawk that tilted slightly to the right. they were also covered in blood as they beat the crap out of a bunch of known sex offenders who'd tried to abduct harry.

"and the one we've all been waiting for." phil showed countless images of the same pair of icy blue eyes that made thor's heart ache in longing. "loki lauferson, the singer of the band and rumoured lover of harry."

a magazine cover showed the band at an ice lodge with harry and loki curled up together in a rather intimate scene and then another with harry kissing loki's cheek as they stood underneath the mistletoe.

"he's caused no trouble but we need to make sure that they are ok. we're heading to one of their concerts in manhattan and we've been allowed to meet them afterwards. thor i know you want your brother back; but you're gonna need to be patient ok?" phil looked at the god with sympathy and smiled when he nodded.

* * *

that night saw the avengers watch loki hypnotise the crowd with his voice; kili drove them crazy, harry broke hearts, the twins caused madness and seth made the place move as one. it was amazing and the team found themselves dancing with the fans, almost forgetting why they were there.

"so the mighty avengers are fans?" a soft voice purred and the team looked at a icy eyed harry as he sat on a sofa in an adorable kitten onesie. harry looked at the heroes and couldn't help but give captain america a good look. but you couldn't blame him; he liked men he could climb like a tree.

"looks like kitten's wanting to sink his claws into apple pie over there." atlas smirked as he passed around a bunch of beer bottles, "don't worry, it's not poisoned." he dropped next to harry who lent against him and gave him a cute look. atlas sighed and got, rummaged in the small fridge for a moment and pulled out a glass bottle of milk with a straw, "here you are my majesty." harry thanked him sweetly and snatched the milk out of his hands.

"so what is that you want, brother?" loki walked into the room, the green spray paint skinny trousers, combat boots and black mesh vest top, he wore during the concert, were gone and he had on, deep green and silver trimmed silk sleeping trousers. his chest and hair was damp from the shower and smirked as he threw his towel at an unsuspecting tiberius who yelped in shock.

"we need you and the others to with us so that shield can assure the council you're not a threat and won't kill you. also your family is waiting for you kili; they arrived a few days ago and we need you to get them to trust us." phil said plainly and then went very grey in the face as he just let everything lose.

"what did you do to him?" natasha and clint were on immediate alert but didn't move when seth and kili pointed their weapons at them. tiberius and atlas hadn't moved but they were ready to spring up and start swinging. the only ones who hadn't reacted were loki and harry, who was now laying across loki's lap as he twirled a little vial of clear liquid between his fingers.

"this is veritism (?). it's a colourless, flavourless an scentless potion that makes the drinker tell the complete truth." phil's eyes went wide and harry smiled warmly at him, "don't worry; i only put enough in for 10 minuets, the effects will wear off in about 5." phil looked relieved but he didn't really relax again. seth and kili passed the guns back to natasha and clint and kili smiled at him.

"you're the one who uses the bow an arrow right?" clint nodded and that grin nearly split kili's face, "i use one too; i prefer willow, has more give than pine." ( _i know nothing on archery. tell me if i'm wrong and i'll correct it._ ) this got clint's attention and the two started to enthusiastically talk about the many things of archery. seth smiled bemusedly and looked at natasha.

"that's them gone for a while. i'm guessing you already know but... hi i'm seth clearwater." the shifter held out his hand and natasha shook it with a slight smile.

"natasha romanoff."


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING! ADULT THEMES AND SWEARING WILL BE IN THIS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SAME SE RELATIONSHIPS- GET OUT NOW WHILST YOU'RE STILL INNOCENT!

* * *

"so are you two going out?" tony looked at harry an loki, who were still in the same position as before. steve blushed, bruce rolled his eyes at tony's bluntness and thor looked at his brother with a questioning look. what they got surprised the four men.

"me? go out with him?! HA HA HA HA!" harry burst into bright peals of laughter, so much so that he rolled off loki's lap and fell to the floor, loki just smiled warmly at harry's giggling form an dragged him up from the floor and to his side on the sofa.

"as you can tell man of iron; harry and i are not in an intimate relationship; the papers like to misconstrue simple moments of affection. harry's far too stubborn when he sets his mind on things- ow harry!" loki whined childishly as he got hit in the face with a pillow. harry just stuck his tongue out at him before looking at bruce with wide eyes.

"you shouldn't fight him so much; he's actually quite the sweet heart once you listen to him." tony looked at harry with a confused look, "i can read minds stark;" he looked at the rich man with a withering glare, "and no, i _do not bend that way_." tony, luckily, had the decency to look ever so slightly sheepish.

"really tony? you're probably old enough to be his father." steve frowned at tony and looked at harry with an apologetic look, "i'm sorry for tony harry-" he was cut off by atlas who clapped a strong hand on his shoulder. he looked up to see a pair of warm hazel eyes smiling down at him.

"don't apologise for tin man apple pie; kitten can look after himself. it's not the worst thing people have thought, you should ask him what kili first thought when they met." kili, hearing the last of the conversation looked at them all and bushed slightly and harry rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at the dreadlocked man.

"why do you call steve apple pie?" thor asked atlas and he just shrugged.

"well; looking at the guy makes me feel all homely and thanks-givingly, like my grandma's home made apple pie. that answer your question hammer toss?" he and tiberius smirked at the name and loki sighed.

"please refrain from calling thor such a infantile name." thor looked at loki in shock and loki's childish grin grew on his face, "i much prefer you call him chunderbolt." this made the entire band crack up and harry fell off loki's lap again. the avengers looked confused at the private joke, but let the band calm down and loki pick up a giggling harry up again.


	3. Chapter 3

i'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story so far! i'm so happy that people that people have been enjoying my story so far and i am greatly humbled that a a random thought, cooked up at 5am in the morning, has received such positive feedback. i know i'm saying this a little early on, but this is one of my first stories up on here and i want to brag dammit!-

seth: hem-hum sorry about that, emma's got to thor's pop tarts again.

me: FOR ASLAN! FOR FRODO! FOR GOOGLE CHROME! DOWN TO THE VIRTUAL COOKIES- THEY HAVE NO FLAVOUR!

kili: *sigh* whilst the avengers deal with that hot mess; on with the story. harry, can you do the boring bit please?! i need to _talk_ to seth. *pulls pervy face and drags the shape shifter into cupboard*

seth: ~oh kili! 3~

harry: well then... emma doesn't own anything and if you have any problems with same sex couples and adult- _ugh right there!_ \- *sigh* _adult scenes,_ please turn tail now and read some k rated, heterosexual fluff. merlin! those two are like dogs!

* * *

"i find it hard to believe that my uncle's company is here mr coulson- they died in the battle of the five armies." kili said darkly, the band looked angry for a moment and seth lent against kili in a comforting manner.

when kili first lived in forks; bella had thought it'd be funny to give kili the lord of the ring trilogy and hobbit book for christmas and then proceeded to mock him when he read his brother's and uncle's fate. that day the entire of forks learnt that to mess with seth clearwater's imprint/boyfriend, meant an unholy amount of pain. even sam, the pack alpha, felt a cold trill of fear crawl up his spine when thinking on how _wild_ the normally even tempered shifter had acted.

"they arrived last night, it's the only other reason why we contacted you." phil explained plainly and then smirked, "i must say; your uncle's guard dwalin is a formidable fighter." kili smiled in memory of the gruff dwarven warrior and the avengers smirked at the highly amusing memory of the biker looking dwarf (now the size of an average man, as were everyone else) knocking nick fury clean on his arse and then proceeded to try and fight thor, before a small and knit clad young man threatened to put him on the floor if he dared lift his fist again. to say the dwarf let go of thor's cloak in a sharp fashion was an understatement; he treated the god as if he had the plague before the young man was satisfied- he still had to sleep on the floor.

"yeah, dwalin is uncle's strongest warrior. what about my brother? fili, what did he say?" he asked, seth sighed- the love his imprint had for his brother was insane, but he knew it well; he and his sister were just as bad and the thought of never seeing her again... it made him shudder.

"he's the blond guy right?" tony asked and kili nodded, "yeah he's ok; my bar was destroyed though." tony sulked and he others rolled their eyes the dwarves had drained his place dry and didn't even feel tipsy. "i think your uncle has found a kindred spirit in broodiness in fury though." kili just laughed and then laughed harder when he saw harry sitting on tony's chest, lightly prodding his glorified pacemaker.

"ignore him stark, loki has turned harry into a feline of some sort, on too many times- the behaviours stuck a little." atlas grinned as he picked a now sulking harry, and unceremoniously dropped him in tiberius' lap. "he'll also never leave him alone of you give him fruit- peaches especially." he smirked as tony's face slowly lost its deep blush.


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT! I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS FOR MY OTHER FANFIC: RULES OF HARRY POTTER! if you want me to show how castiel is always portrayed as a adorable kitten with a cold in supernatural, or how Odin's parenting skills make the Jackson five look like the family circus, please message me and i'll do my very best to help expand on my 'rules of fanfic' series. thank you!

also; I OWN NOTHING HERE!

* * *

the ride back to the avengers tower was quiet, but their was a steadily rising tension between the avengers and loki, thor especially. loki knew he'd get caught at some time and be forced to face his 'father' for his crimes, but he couldn't face the thought of leaving his family and the young man who bought him back from nothing to what he was right now- a humbled and famous man with the world at his feet in love of his 'magic voice', something he hid from the asguardians; he was belittled enough by his magic, having a nice singing voice wasn't going to help matters.

the twins looked at bruce with searching eyes. "do you remember anything when you turn into the hulk?" atlas asked out of the blue and bruce looked up at him curiously, "just wondering if you remembered anything really." he shrugged and bruce blinked before answering.

"i guess it's like a dream sometimes or a hallucination." he replied quietly and tiberius shifted a little.

"you were playing with this stray dog after you invented the harlem shake." he said plainly and tony cracked up. steve elbowed him lightly to shut him up, but tony just doubled over and collapsed on the limo floor in a lump of giggles and snorts. bruce blushed and clint pulled the broken genius up from the floor, face red in concentration in not ending up like tony- and failing miserably.

soon after they all calmed down, tony still giggled now and again, they pulled up outside stark tower and the tension was back. "are we going in or are we just going to sit here like like a bunch or ninnies?" harry spoke up after no one dared to move from their positions. sighing harry crawled over their laps and straightened himself at the door and grinning widely at kili and sam. "come on kili; i want to meet my brother in law." and he skipped up the stairs leading to the tower's foyer.

"we'd better follow or he'll have the staff jumping fire pits for him." seth sighed and he and his imprint swiftly headed after their baby brother.

"not that he makes them do it, harry's just very lovable and people want to do everything for him." tiberius smiled and they all headed up towards the building.


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT! sadly two of my stories: the power of love and fighting to breath, seem to have gone missing on my account, and until i can either find the copy on my personal desktop or get them back, i am to be putting the two on hiatus, my apologies if you are reading the story.

also; I OWN NOTHING HERE!

* * *

thorin looked out at the strange landscape before him, the night before he was travelling to Erid Luin to plead his case to his brethren, something he knew deep down, they'd refuse out of fear and weariness of the memory of his grandfather's madness or the amount of people who died in moria, he didn't know. not that he blame them, as the king, despite it being in only title, he felt responsible for every one and reclaiming the mountain was, in his mind, the only way to properly protect and have his people prosper.

but now he and his company were in this foreign place where they were easily bested and, apparently, were his lost nephew had been living for these long years. "do you think he remembers us?" fili walked up to his uncle and thorin glanced behind him.

"i don't know, but if we remember him, there might be chance he'll do the same." fili sighed and lent against the window, this world was so unfamiliar and yet...

"sirs, the others have arrived and your nephew kili is asking about you." the dwarves still startled at the invisible voice, but at hearing news of kili's presence, the company didn't mind as much, rather cheering at their prince's return. "he is also with his band." JARVIS added and they grew quiet again.

once the 'avengers' told them of their knowledge of kili, they were given a file on each of the prince's friends and fiance. most of the company were happy of kili's relationship, but wanted to follow the tradition of the family meeting and they found themselves cursing the skies at the young harry's past; abuse of a child, let alone an orphan was unforgivable and a crime punishable by death in their eyes. the twins reminded the older dwarves of thorin and his sister in their youth with the stunts they pulled.

they all sat in the lounge (or that's what lady pepper called it) with bated breath as they awaited kili's return.

"so you're a prince? does that make seth a princess then?" atlas smirked as the elevator's doors opened and seth went tomato as kili kissed his cheek.

"he's my one, my own arkenstone and i am his." kili spoke gently as he held seth's hand gently and pepper couldn't help but aww at the sight. "so yes; he is my princess." he cracked a laugh, the others snickered and seth slapped kili around the back of the head with a pout. "so rough my princess, i like it." he leered and seth just humphed.

"kili?" said man froze and slowly turned around. "kili, it's me." the brunet slowly turned around and soaked in the sight of his brother. the blond had been graced with the good looks of their father, where kili had taken more after their mother. he stood tall with a muscular build, broad shoulders, and sturdy form that would make many women, and men, swoon in awe; fili was quite the catch with his golden hair, giving the nickname 'lion heart' among his friends. he was a strong and brave man, but kili was looking at a boy.

he didn't say anything and gingerly approached his brother, bringing his hands up to touch fili's face, calloused fingers hesitantly touching his golden beard, scared if this was an illusion and his brother would fall away from him. fili grunted when kili pulled him into a tight hug. "i missed you kili." was fili's watery, but muffled heartfelt plea and kili clung on tighter to fili.

"me too fili. me too." they didn't move for a while until kili slowly pulled away with a weak cheeky grin "height of a man, yet still smaller than me fili." he ruffled fili's head and dodged the hand aimed for his chest. 'like i never left.' kili couldn't help but think but shook the bitter thought out of his head in favor to look at his uncle.

thorin had aged. there was no point beating around the bush, the proud dwarf king was wearing his title like amour, but it poorly his the deep pools of weary regret and exhausted form, barely being held together by his sense of duty and waning strength. kili wanted nothing more than to put into the nearest bed, but knew better of it- his uncle's stubborn pride could be headache inducing- he could be worse than harry at times.

"kili... i... you..." thorin rolled his shoulders in hesitance, the words he'd been determined to say all this time had left his tongue knotted and throat dry, "kili,-" he was cut off by a warm smile full of knowing and pulled into the arms of his youngest sister son, the one whom he never believed he'd be able to hold again. "never leave us again kili. never again." was all he could choke out as he threaded a calloused hand through kili's rope like hair and pulled his smaller body closer to his.

"i know uncle. i know." he slowly pulled away and looked at the company with another warm grin. "you haven't changed a bit." he said and dwalin let out a grunt.

"and you've changed completely laddie." kili just laughed and reached for seth to come forward.

"this is seth clearwater." he wrapped a arm around the slimmer man's waist "and he's my one."


End file.
